


Un Coeur Pur et un Bras Fort

by Bittodeath



Series: The Chronicles of Padenom [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, Matter of Life and Death, Minor Original Character(s), Nobility, Trust, prostitute Kuroo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Two years after their first meeting, Daichi finally comes back to Kuroo.Except this time, he has come to take him away.





	Un Coeur Pur et un Bras Fort

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is "Getting Together" since they are somewhat getting together here. It is a follow-up of "The Chesnut Tree", a Chronicles of Padenom AU written for KuroDai Week 2017. I advise reading Chesnut Tree first.  
> If you want more info about the world in itself, you can see more on tumblr at chronicles-of-padenom.tumblr.com

Kuroo was lounging in his rooms when someone knocked at the door.

“Kuroo?” a voice called, and he recognized one of his colleagues. “There’s someone here to see you, they seem really upset about something… He said his name is Daichi.”

Kuroo perked up at that. He remembered Daichi from two years ago, but he also knew the man had been enrolled in the Starscream boy’s own army about a year ago. Now that the war was over, the retainers had been allowed to go – or would be in the upcoming months, the war had caused a lot of damage to the land and the people.

“Tell him I’m coming, just getting ready”, Kuroo answered through the door, sliding off his comfy flannelette pants to put on his dark red flimsy garments. He took time to slide golden bracelets and anklets, fastening expertly a choker of the same precious metal around his neck. He decided to forego the make-up instead of rushing it after a quick look in the mirror.

Daichi was waiting for him in one of the drawing-rooms, tapping his fingers impatiently on the table. Kuroo took a pause. Last time he had seen him, Daichi had been an Outcast in simple clothes. But now, he was wearing a white armour over red clothing, the Starscream blazon on his chest. This was both unexpected and impossible: Outcasts couldn’t bear a noble family’s symbol.

“Daichi?” Kuroo asked carefully, not knowing where to stand with the man who had promised to carry him off into the sunset.

The frown of worry marring Daichi’s face eased at his voice, and he actually smiled to him. Kuroo finally noticed the heavy longsword propped against the wall.

“Kuroo! I was worried I would be too late…”  
“Too late for what?”  
“The Emperor… He ordered the destruction of everyone supporting his brother actively.”  
“Do I look like a supporter of Jarod the Mad?” Kuroo asked, clearly taken aback.  
“Sealed documents have been opened. He will know about you. They are taking out every threat to his power. I only heard about it because I got close to him, but… Kuroo, Jarod sired a lawful son. An heir to the throne. As far as I know, he was only saved because he’ll be useful. The same cannot be said of you.”  
“Daichi, while I have blue blood, I am in no way a royal. Who says the Emperor will continue the feud against the Sunseer?”  
“I asked”, Daichi breathed. “I had to know. I asked, if there had been a survivor of the massacre, would they be safe? My king, lord Starscream, looked at me straight in the eyes and said if I ever saw one, I was to murder them on the spot. You are not safe here, Kuroo. You never really were, not knowing your heritage.”

Kuroo half collapsed into a chair. All these years of whoring himself out, of hiding, all for nothing, then. He felt tears well-up in his eyes. He could only hope it would be a quick, painless death.

“Kuroo”, Daichi called, grabbing his hands. “All hope isn’t lost.”  
“What hope is there? I’m not a warrior, Daichi. I cannot go by myself. I was raised here; this is the only place I know. The only job I know.”  
“There is”, Daichi said strongly. “Please, listen to me. The Starscream boy… You remember he was there for a year? He found out about you. And he knew…” Daichi blushed. “He knew I had set my sights on you. He offered me a deal, as I am his retainer.”

Kuroo looked up, listening intently. He remembered Hideo; and he trusted the boy. He remembered offering to share his bed once, and his denial. Daichi went on uninterrupted.

“He is buying out your contract, Kuroo. I know it’s not ideal, but he added the terms could be negotiated with him later.” He took a breath. “I pledged my loyalty to him, Kuroo. He made me captain of his guard even though he knows I’m an Outcast. He gave me back a dignity, an honour and a blazon.” He paused again. “I am his highest ranking officer. I’d be able to protect you… If you accept.”  
“Do you have any idea how much my contract is worth?” Kuroo laughed bitterly.  
“I don’t, and neither does he. But I do believe this”, he pulled something out from a leather pouch, “is enough. It could buy out even Alex’s contract.”

Kuroo’s eyes widened when he saw the small rock set on the table.

“Is that… Is that _jade?_ Hell, this much could buy out the whole brothel!”  
“So, will you come with me?”  
“Are you sure I’d be safe?”  
“Yes. Lord Starscream is a lawful man; he won’t touch what belongs to his son. And if he dared, the law is on my side to act and protect you in the name of my lord.” Daichi put a knee down, still holding Kuroo’s hands. “Please. Even if you don’t want to be with me, please don’t throw your life away.”  
“Alright”, Kuroo breathed. “I’m coming. I don’t know yet about you, but I want to live. I’ll sign the contract. Will you see my keeper while I gather my things?”

Daichi nodded and was off with the signed contract within seconds, while Kuroo went to his rooms. He did a quick survey of his surroundings: what he could bring, what he couldn’t. What he wanted to keep. What he didn’t. He pulled a large haversack from deep within his wardrobe – unlike most brothel prostitutes, he was never sent to Velddra for the Games. He had never left the brothel since his mother hid him there, and even back then he was merely a three years old boy. He didn’t even remember her face – only, barely, her voice.

“Stay here, baby”, she had said. “You will be safe.”

Had he stayed with her, he would have died. He would have died a noble, but he would have died. And now he was facing death again. He staggered and steadied his breathing, threatening to go into a panic. One step at a time, he reminded himself. One step at a time.

He would never speak the courtesan language again. He would probably never see his fellow prostitutes again. Nor his friends. He would never come back to Alin. He wiped a few tears. What he had there was only a simulacra of happiness anyway. Survival, not a true life. He had a chance to start again. Maybe to bear his birth name again.

_My name is Tetsurou Sunseer, harem son of late Lord Sunseer. Only heir to the Sunseer throne and territory._

A name and existence he had forcibly abandoned. Forcibly forgotten. Could it be his again?

No, he decided. That was not what he wanted. That was not what he was. He logged clothes into his bag, pouring golden jewels and rubies into a leather pouch for safe-guard before changing into clothes more suitable to travel. Trousers of heavy, rough cloth, reinforced at the apex of his thighs to help with riding. A long tunic of cotton. A leather, sleeveless jacket. And a dark cape of heavy wool.

_My name is Tetsurou Kuroo, son of no-one, prostitute. At the service of my Lord, Hideo Starscream._

Daichi was waiting for him outside, and he immediately grabbed the heavy haversack from his arms to throw it over his shoulder.

“Do you know how to ride?” Daichi asked.  
“I don’t”, Kuroo admitted. “I have never left Alin since I first arrived here.”  
“How long ago was that anyway?” Daichi asked, whistling at a dragonnier.  
“Twenty-one years ago”, Kuroo breathed.

That made Daichi pause.

“I’m sorry to up-root you this way”, he said, turning to him. “I really am.”  
“It’s alright”, Kuroo said with strained smile. “I’ll get used to it.”

Daichi helped him up on the small dragon that was to be their ride back to Lefalls, climbing behind him and circling his waist with his arms to grab the reins. His presence was comforting, soothing.

He didn’t remember falling asleep, but he had, as Daichi was shaking him awake.

“Kuroo? Kuroo wake up.”  
“What is it?” he mumbled sleepily. “Where are we?”  
“Halfway to Terbes”, Daichi replied. It’ll be dark soon, we have to set up a camp for the night. There’s an abandoned shed nearby, we’ll take a shelter there.”  
“We can’t stop too close to Terbes”, Kuroo replied. “That’s where I was born.” He paused. “Did you know only people with Sunseer blood have golden eyes like mine? Only the Empress had the same eyes as me. Now it’s only me.”  
“I will protect you”, Daichi assured, tightening his grip on him.  
“I’m scared, Daichi”, Kuroo finally said. “This is all unknown territory to me.”  
“No harm will come to you”, Daichi said again. “You don’t have to believe me, but I love you.”  
“I don’t even know what it means” Kuroo whispered. “My mom loved me. It was so long ago I can’t remember it. After that, so many people told me they loved me it bears no meaning.”  
“If you allow me”, Daichi whispered, squeezing his fingers, “I will court you. I will court you the way every noble child is to be courted. I will build a house for ourselves on our Lord’s land. And one day, you’ll step through the door as my lawful spouse.” He wiped the tears on Kuroo’s cheeks. “If you allow me, I’ll make love to you. I’ll make you know how it is to be loved and cherished. Only if you want me to.”  
“I don’t know”, Kuroo replied in a broken voice. “You make many promises, Daichi. I still don’t know if you can keep them.”  
“Then let time and actions answer you”, Daichi said, stopping their ride and helping him down.

That night, Daichi slept tight while Kuroo laid awake, wondering about his future. The ride to Lefalls was long, and the temperatures kept dropping. Still, the vice-captain was there, waiting for them.

“Hideo Starscream sent me to guide you to him”, the older woman said. “You will find shelter there.”

She guided them to the Lefalls stronghold, stopping in front of the immense doors that opened at her push.

“Oh, good”, a young voice said. “I’ll be able to go if you’re there. My man and my son are waiting for me back in the South. Captain”, he called to Daichi, who saluted immediately. “I’m leaving you in charge of my affairs here. You are to keep me updated with a letter. I expect one every week, through Aries messenger.”  
“Yes, my Lord”, Daichi replied. “My Lord…”  
“You brought the Sunseer heir, I see”, Hideo Starscream said, stepping out of the shadows. “Fate is a fickle thing.”

Kuroo breathed sharply. Yes, it was. Had it not been for the Astral War that condemned his whole family and made Hideo a likely heir to the Empire, they would have met as nobles from different families. Perhaps allies. Perhaps betrothed, even. He curtsied to the man he had come to know two years earlier.

“Please, Tetsu, none of that with me”, Hideo smiled. “As you may know, the harem has been empty for years now. I arranged for you to have the favourite’s suite, for your own safety and intimacy. You may move as you please, but I advise you to keep Daichi informed. Here”, he added, pulling a gold medallion from his pocket. “This bears my blazon. Have it on you at all time. It is the guarantee that no one can harm you, even the King.”  
“Thank you, my Lord”, Kuroo replied in a thick voice. “How could I ever repay you…”  
“Try to find your happiness here”, Hideo replied. “Mine lies in Kintore, with my family.”  
“You spoke about your son… So it’s true? You really have a son?” Kuroo asked, looking up.  
“Yes”, Hideo smiled. “Ren. I have a chance to make things right again. We will probably not see each other soon, so I wish you everything good in this world. And, captain… Remember your promise.”  
“I will”, Daichi replied fervently. “Kuroo, allow me to guide you to your suite.”  
“Wait”, Kuroo said. “My Lord… do I have your authorization to receive Daichi’s courtship?”  
“You have.” Hideo’s smile widened. “You can trust him, Kuroo.” He stared into Daichi’s eyes. “He would sacrifice everything to protect those he loves.”

Kuroo saw the understanding between the two men. The trust born from weakness. The trust from brothers-in-arms. The trust from a liege to his vassal. From a captain to his lord. And he thought that maybe, maybe he could give Daichi a chance. Maybe he could trust him as a man.

“I’ll learn to”, he replied. “With time and actions.”

His hand tightened around the medallion. His pass to a new life. He breathed.

_My name is Tetsurou Kuroo, son of no-one. Betrothed to Daichi Sawamura, from the House of Starscream, Captain of the prince’s guard. My name is Tetsurou Kuroo, and to this day, my body is my own, and my will is my own.  
And my will is to make Daichi Sawamura someone I can trust. And maybe, someone I can love._


End file.
